EL DESTINO ME LLEVA A TI
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Albert se da cuenta que es el destino el que une y separa a las personas conoció a Candy en su niñez, juventud, y ahora que la volvía a ver no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad..
1. Chapter 1

**EL DESTINO SIEMPRE ME LLEVA A TI**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Albert disfrutaba de una tarde en el parque es que amaba la naturaleza la vida al aire libre, admiraba cada sitio donde podía respirar aire fresco, tenía más de una hora por allí deambulando, estaba un poco cansado se sentó en una banca a observar las personas pasar por allí, se veían tan felices las parejas de enamorados pasear de la mano. Los niños jugando y corriendo, los padres dando un paseo familiar. Cuando de repente mira a lo lejos a alguien que le parece totalmente familiar.

-¡Será ella se preguntó!- no no puede ser, después de tanto tiempo será ella en verdad.

Su mente empezó a recordar cuando la conoció por primera vez él tenía tan solo 12 años y estaba siguiendo una hermosa mariposa que volaba de flor en flor, ante sus ojos se bajaba de un auto la niña más hermosa que él hubiera visto, su melena rubia con varios rizos volaba con el viento, tenía unas hermosas pecas sobre su rostro que le daban una belleza única y usaba una colita de caballo, por un momento sintió que aquella niña lo alcanzo a ver y lo saludo con la mano, él que era muy tímido se quedó petrificado, quiso moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron, intento ir ayudarla mientras su familia hacia la mudanza pero en eso su madre lo llamo a almorzar y cuando se dio cuenta su ángel había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

Era lunes y tenía tanta pereza levantarse a clases pero su madre como siempre lo apuraba.

-Vamos Albert que llegaras tarde a la escuela.

La clase transcurría tan aburrida como lo era su profesor de historia su mente divagaba hacía afuera veía como corrían los niños por el pasillo cuando de pronto advirtió que pasaba corriendo su ángel era ella la misma niña que vio frente su casa.

-Profesor disculpe puedo ir al baño.

-adelante muchacho no tardes.

Salió del salón buscando desesperada a la niña pero ya sus ojos no la veían donde se pudo haber metido. Estaba tan distraído buscando a su ángel que tropezó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-Uph disculpe no fue mi intención.

Y frente a mí recogiendo unos libros la niña de los ojos más hermoso que en su corta vida él hubiera visto, y allí se quedaron mirándose los dos a tan corta edad se miraban y hablaban sin voz, yo estaba nervioso y tú toda apenada sentimos que el amor se despertaba.

-Hola soy Candy White. ¿Cómo te llámas?

-Yoo me llamo Albert mucho gusto Candy mientras le daba todos los libros que él torpemente había tirado al piso.

Desde ese momento nunca más nos separamos, yo la seguía a todos lados como su sombra, nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos, fue el mejor verano de mi vida jamás lo podré olvidar.

Una tarde mientras jugaba ella vino llorando hacía mí.

-Albert, Albert decía desesperada me tengo que ir, mañana nos vamos a otra ciudad a mi papá lo transfirieron.

En mi inocencia no sabía que el destino se encargaría de separarnos, pero no podía demostrar tristeza, quería ser valiente para pasar la última noche con ella, sin pensar en cosas tristes.

-Candy le dije, no te preocupes cuando este grande yo te buscaré y me casaré contigo eso te lo prometo.

-Pero como sabrás que soy yo y si cambio mucho.

-Espera y regreso tengo una cámara que mi mama acaba de regalarme te tomaré una foto para recordarte.

Los dos niños pasaron toda la noche conversando sentados uno frente al otro, observando la luna y las estrellas, tenía tantas ganas de darle un beso pero no me atreví era solo un niño como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas diferentes. A la mañana siguiente partió y toda mi inocencia con ella.

Después de eso mi vida se convirtió en un infierno mi madre contrajo una enfermedad muy rara y los pocos años murió.

Mi padre y yo nos trasladamos a Chicago a rehacer nuestras vidas, pero la mía ya estaba desecha, me convertí en un rebelde sin causa, un desadaptado para la sociedad.

Pasarían muchos años para que mis ojos volvieran a ver a esa hermosa niña otra vez, estaba en la sala de espera, por millonésima vez el Director de la Escuela me había llamado a la rectoría para sermonearme otra vez.

Y junto a mí se sentó ella era ella mi dulce Candy, jamás podría haber olvidado esos ojos aunque hubieran pasado 7 años desde la última vez que la vi. Pero ella me miro de reojo como si nunca en la vida me hubiera visto, pues ahora pensándolo bien no la culparía, porque mi ropa y vestimenta no eran glamorosas en ese tiempo, usaba unos jeans rasgados, una camiseta negra, y una chaqueta de cuero, mi cabello tan largo y rebelde como yo mismo en esa época. Sentí tanta rabia de que me hubiera olvidado que descargue mi coraje contra la vida con ella.

-Y que hizo la muñequita de papi para ser llamada ante el Director. Pregunte con desdén.

-Eso no es tu problema, me dijo muy enojada note como no había cambiado nada sus pecas se hacían más grande cuando se enojaban. Ja ja reí para mí.

En ese momento la secretaria me aviso que el director me esperaba.

-Andrew ya me estoy cansando de tus llegadas tardes y tu insolencia no te soportare más no sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

Le conteste todo lo natural que pude, no se dé problemas Director, páseme de año y gradúeme pronto y verá que nunca más me verá por aquí, además somos amigos..

-Eres un insolente Andrew, debes tener responsabilidades ya tienes 19 años tienes que pensar que vas a hacer con tu futuro una sola cosa te digo un atraso más una insolencia y este año no te gradúas.

-Nos estaremos viendo profesor le dije en forma de saludo.

Al salir vi a Candy entrar con enormes cuadernos y folletos.

-Espero que el Director no te haga enojar, porque tus pecas se te hacen más grandes dije riendo sin parar.

-Eres un granuja no sé cómo pueden permitir tipos como tú en la escuela.

El rumor se corría como pólvora Candy White era una de las chicas más populares del colegio y consentida del Director, ella organizaba el baile de graduación y por eso entraba con todo tipo de ideas para el baile, aunque apenas tenía 16 años era toda una mujer hermosa y novia de un jugador de futbol americano, aunque los rumores en ese tiempo es que él le interesaba más su carrera como futbolista que su propia novia, y no se dejó esperar que la dejará planta justo días antes del baile por una propuesta en otra ciudad.

Ese día andaba por el patio de la escuela y Candy estaba muy molesta todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela la rodeaban esto es imposible y tan cerca del baile cómo podré volver a dejar todo y listo cómo estaba.

A medida que avanzaba con mi moto hacía ella por medio del patio escuchaba a los alumnos hablar de que todos los meses que Candy había demorado en arreglar el salón para el baile estaba destruido por culpa de un incendio ocasionado por alguna pareja romántica que se había escabullido en medio de la noche y todo estaba destruido.

Al llegar hacía ella le dije con desdén pobrecita la niñita de papi, triste porque por qué no se llevará su estúpido baile donde todos buscaran como tonto una pareja y se vestirán con su hermosas galas que ridículo.

-Eres un imbécil no sabes lo que me costó arreglar todo y para que, ahora todo está destruido.

Iba a seguir burlándome de ella cuando apareció el Director.

-Señor Andrew como veo que usted no tiene ningún remordimiento por lo sucedido con su compañera, le sugiero que de ahora en adelante la ayude todos los días con los preparativos del baile nuevamente hasta que todo esté listo.

-Pero Director dijo ella muy molesta no puede ayudarme alguien más, por favor este chico es insoportable.

-Y quien quisiera estar con una estirada como tú.

Basta los dos ya lo decidí Albert ayudará a Candy si es que se quiere graduar este año. Cierto Albert me olvide que somos amigos dijo el Director con ironía. En ello vi mi oportunidad para acercarme nuevamente a mi ángel de ojos verdes.

-Te espero a las dos en punto en el salón de baile todos los días después de la escuela, y por favor no me hagas perder el tiempo- la vi alejarse de mí moviéndose con tanta superioridad que me pregunte donde quedo aquella niña que me enamoró..

Albert, Albert me dijo un compañero un día después Candy White está muy molesta porque tienes que ayudarla, dijo que eras un bueno para nada que solo buscas problemas, incluso le conto a su padre que era un castigo trabajar contigo. Me enoje mucho y murmure ahora me vas a conocer.

A propósito llegue dos horas tardes, no tenía intenciones de hacerle las cosas fáciles después de cómo me ha tratado.

-Pero que bien el rey se ha dignado en aparecer, te dije que debías llegar a las dos en punto y ya son las cuatro.

-disculpe mi reina por la tardanza hice todo un ademan hacia el piso inclinándome, que es lo primero que quiere que haga mi leidy.

Con mucha autoridad me dijo mueve todas esas lonas para allá.

Mientras tanto ella desenredaba un juego de luces, que estaba todo hecho una bola, de tanto ir y venir estaba empezando a sudar y para no mojar mi camisa me la quite, quedando solo en una camisetilla, tenía muy buen cuerpo porque me gustaba ir al gimnasio y mantenerme en forma. Observe con mucho agrado cómo ella se quedó mirándome por unos momentos no me quitaba la vista de encima incluso hasta me hizo sonrojar con lo intenso de su mirada se notaba que era la primera vez, que veía a un hombre con tanta determinación.

-deseas que te ayude en algo pregunte. Al notarla distraída.

-Noo, no es que me dijo nerviosa, quería mover este tacho de su sitio, supe que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió porque era un tacho enorme y lleno de pegamento. Además de que solo portaba un pequeño vestido blanco que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas.

-Te puedo ayudar le ofrecí. Acercándome a ella.

-Gracias lo deseo poner allá me señalo con su dedo, sentí como su respiración se agitaba con mi cercanía, estaba tan cerca de ella de su rostro que su aliento me llegaba directo a la cara. En eso me coloque por detrás de ella y con toda la normalidad del mundo le tome de las manos y le susurre- Mira te agachas coges fuerzas y lo alzas hasta allá.

-Me miro con tanta furia mientras a la pobre la veía arrastrar el tacho lleno de pegamento hacía el otro lado. Después de unas dos horas de trabajos aquí y allá. Le dije hasta mañana niñita de papá.

Con las ganas de que se llegará el próximo día para encontrarme con esa hermosa niña ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer.

CONTINUARÁ….

Primer capítulo de otro fic, espero les vaya gustando la trama, espero comentarios, reproches y sugerencias.

Taro_bazam


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DESTINO SIEMPRE ME LLEVA A TI**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Intente llegar al otro día después de la escuela lo más puntual posible, aunque me gustaba hacerla enojar con mis llegadas tardes, quería disfrutar de su compañía todo el tiempo posible, es que cuando estaba con ella me convertía en un hombre mejor, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, aunque las cosas no eran fáciles pues la tensión entre nosotros era evidente mientras intentábamos reparar todo el desastre para la fiesta de graduación, aunque Candy no iba a graduarse pues era mucho menor que yo pero era la organizadora del baile y le ponía mucho amor y paciencia en cada detalle de lo que hacía, siempre nuestras manos se rozaban sin querer y era como una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi corazón, todo el amor e ilusión que tenía por ella no había desaparecido desde la primera vez que la vi, aunque todavía éramos muy jóvenes se notaba que teníamos mucha pasión, y es que los muchachos somos así tan apasionado, tan enamorados, sin limitaciones. Después de un rato la note un poco triste y me acerque a preguntarle que le pasaba, me dijo que todo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que la fiesta quedará hermosa era inútil porque ayer había pasado por otra escuela cercana y los arreglos y todas las decoraciones parecen de película me decía muy decepcionada.

-Porque te interesa Candy tanto que la fiesta quede de maravilla en que te beneficia pregunte con interés.

-Es que solo por una noche, la gente se olvida de quienes son, no importa si eres rico o pobre, no importa si fuiste la reina del baile, la chica más popular, o el jugador de futbol, todos somos iguales, todos se dedican a festejar el ultimo día en la escuela, por un momento me olvido de quien soy, de que tengo que ser perfecta siempre.

Su respuesta me conmovió mucho al mirarla la ame más al comprobar que ella también sufría al igual que yo, la tome de la mano y le dije.

-Vente conmigo quiero llevarte a comprobar si la dichosa decoración de la otra escuela es tan linda como la nuestra.

Al ponerme el casco de la moto ella dudo en subir, en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo.

-Sube Candy te prometo que no te pasará nada.

Como era mi personalidad en esa época romper toda regla social, llegamos a la escuela como ladrones, como era de suponer la puerta principal estaba cerrada y volviéndola a tomar de la mano le dije vamos debe haber una entrada por atrás.

Al llegar a la escuela y verificar uno a uno todos los adornos hecho por otros estudiantes le dije.

-Lo viste lo nuestro es mil veces mejor mira estas estrellas y estas lunas, compradas a la nuestra no son natural, todo es tan simple no tiene vida.

-Por primera vez en la noche la vi sonreír- como me gusta tanto –Tienes razón esto en nada se compara con el amor y esfuerzo que le ponemos a todo, esto no tiene vida es lindo pero está muerto.

Como hechizado por su mirada acorte el espacio que estaba entre ella y yo, pero sin dejar de mirarla la miraba con todo el amor que le tengo desde niños, ella no decía palabra alguna solo me miraba intensamente como pidiéndome que la besara me acerque a su rostro y ella se mojaba los labios con la punta de su lengua como esperando por mi beso, pero al parecer ella me reconoció al fin porque me dijo muy curiosa.

-Esos ojos esa mirada azul como el cielo me recuerdan a alguien que una vez conocí.

-A quien pregunte con una sonrisa burlona a punto de besarla.

Escuchamos un ruido y ella se asustó y tropezó con una enorme estatua que estaba en el salón de aquella escuela pero antes de que pudiera caerse detuve su caída atrapándola coloque su mano en la cintura estaba tan vulnerable que me moría por probar esos labios desde que tenía doce años. Volteamos al escuchar una voz que decía.

-¿Quién anda allí? Apuntándonos con una linterna.

La bese en la punta de la nariz, y la tome de la mano.

-Corramos que es el guardia.

Aunque parecíamos delincuentes perseguidos por el guardia corríamos por toda la escuela tomados de la mano la adrenalina que nos producía la sensación de huir nos divertía mucho, por primera vez desde que la había vuelto a encontrar a Candy se notaba tan relajada tan divertida sin esa mascara de superioridad que aparentaba llevar.

Alcanzamos a salir de la escuela y montamos en mi moto lo más pronto posible acelere como alma que lleva el diablo, ella me abrazo muy fuerte por la espalda y se recostó en ella sentía su respiración agitada y la felicidad de haber hecho esa travesura, cuando pensamos que nos habíamos salido con la nuestra una patrulla nos seguía tocando la sirena y con las luces destellando dando vueltas pensé que había sido mucha diversión para esa noche y al fin me detuve y nos llevaron otra vez a las afueras de la escuela mientras llamaban a nuestros padres.

El mío como siempre no apareció ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de llamadas y la verdad creo que se estaba cansando de la situación.

Pero el padre de Candy llego todo molesto mientras hablaba con los policías ella y yo estábamos sentados en la vereda muy divertidos.

-Te parece gracioso jovencita que me llamen a media noche, por ingresar ilegalmente a una escuela y después huir de la escena del crimen, y persecución policiaca.

-Intente levantarme diciendo –Disculpe señor la culpa fue mía.

-Y con mirada de prepotencia me dijo –No lo dudo muchacho estas siendo una mala influencia para mi hija, ella jamás había hecho algo así, es la mejor alumna de la escuela y la más popular.

-Basta papa también la responsabilidad es mía no tienes por qué hablarle así, yo quise venir por mi propia voluntad.

-En la casa hablaremos tú y yo Candy y agradece que eres la organizadora del baile porque si no ya sabrías cual sería el testigo y usted joven me importa si es un rebelde sin causa o un desadaptado pero aléjese de mi hija se lo advierto.

Y la vi alejarse de mí con mirada triste, su padre era demasiado autoritario para mi gusto y gracias a mi se había llevado un tremendo regaño tome mi moto y me fui rumbo a mi casa.

La mañana siguiente después de allanar la otra escuela me dirigía donde mi papá para ayudarlo lo que Candy no sabía ni el director es que yo me escapaba dos horas todos los días a la salida de la escuela era para ayudar a mi papa en el trabajo, en ese tiempo estábamos pasando por problemas económicos y mi padre era un gran actor, pero desde que se murió mi madre los empleos en el teatro y el cine se habían acabado nadie lo contrataba ni para un papel doble. Y teníamos un modesto taller donde arreglábamos auto al ir caminando por la vereda vi una silueta de mujer tan familiar para mí en estos últimos días cruzo la calle para toparse conmigo.

-Hola Albert me dijo con una sonrisa vine a hablar contigo, una amiga me dijo que trabajabas con tu papa en un taller y lo convencí de que te diera toda la tarde libre para pasarla conmigo.

-ja ja Candy me imagino que ha de ser algo muy serio para que hayas decidido escaparte de la escuela dos horas.

-Si vine a pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi padre y el mío.

-Mira Candy dije con sinceridad de verdad, que no quisiera meterte más en problemas con tu papa, y si supiera que viniste a buscarme pegaría el grito al cielo, lo que más quiero en esta vida es que seas feliz. Así que creo que no podremos ser amigos.

-Eso lo decido yo y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, a pesar de que allanamos una escuela lo que no es justificación, él no debió decirte todas esas cosas horribles no tiene por qué juzgar a una persona por un simple acto o por su forma de vestir. Y también yo dije cosas horribles de ti lo siento… mucho no sabía que tus llegadas tardes eran por ayudar a tu papa en el trabajo, he sido tan injusta contigo, no solo yo también el director de la escuela.

Me dolió mucho verla tan apenada, y preocupada por lo que los demás pensaran de mi me acerque a ella y la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara.

-Candy la única persona en este mundo que me importa lo que piense de mí eres tú, cuando estoy contigo quiero tratar de superarme y ser mejor.

Se sonrojo mucho y esquivo mi mirada, bueno en ese caso me he ganado una tarde contigo y ya sé cómo me podrás ayudar, me tomo de la mano y dijo -primero me invitarás una gran malteada de chocolate y después ya veremos.

Llegamos a un pequeño lugar donde vendían sodas nos sentamos en el mostrador para beber las malteadas mi Candy estaba tan relajada y divirtiéndose pensé que me podría acostumbrar a portarme bien si ella estuviera a mi lado.

En otra mesa se encontraba un grupo de muchachos jugadores de futboll fastidiándole la vida a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino y esta vez la víctima era la camarera una señora joven pero amable que los atendía.

Al llevarle las hamburguesas y retirarse uno de esos tipos le dijo.

-Camarera yo no ordene esto.

Ella dándose la vuelta le contesto -usted dijo una orden de hamburguesas con gaseosa.

-Pues ahora se me antoja de que limpies mi mesa.

-Recién la acabo de limpiar joven contesto nerviosa.

-Uph pues no has hecho un buen trabajo y al mismo tiempo volcaba todo el contenido de su recipiente de gaseosa.

-Ahora vuélvelo a limpiar. Y todos los demás reían tontamente.

Al mirar que la camarera se disponía a hacer lo que estos tipos le pedían no me pude contener. Y me acerque a ellos furioso.

-¿Por qué no la limpias tú, al parecer todos vimos que derramaste la gaseosa sobre la mesa.

-No te metas quien te crees que eres.

La camarera trataba de evitar que peleáramos en su establecimiento. Y cuando me di cuenta Candy se había interpuesto entre ese tipejo y yo.

-¡Por favor Albert decía mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, basta ya no te dejes provocar por estos tipos que no valen la pena.

-Hazle caso a tu novia mejor no te metas en problemas.

-Sin dejar de hablarme y de acariciar mi cara me dijo con una voz suplicante -hazlo por mí, Albert vámonos de aquí y al mirar sus hermosos ojos supe que no podía negarle nada de lo que me pidiera.

Pero al salir les hice una seña advirtiéndole que no se metieran otra vez con la camarera.

-Estoy tan contenta decía mientras caminábamos supiste controlarte muy bien, por esos tipos que te provocaban todo el tiempo.

-Lo hice por ti Candy yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

-Gracias me dijo apenada, vamos me acompañaras a escoger mi vestido para el baile. Y nuevamente como se iba haciendo habitual entre nosotros caminamos tomados de la mano por las calles.

Al llegar a la elegante boutique la vendedora me miro con ganas de que me hubiera equivocado al entrar allí. Pero al reconocer a Candy que venía conmigo me invito tan amablemente a pasar y hasta me ofreció un café.

La ayude a escoger un sinnúmero de vestido mientras se adentraba a probárselos en el vestidor yo estaba realmente feliz esa era la tarde más hermosa que hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo y sobre todo con la única mujer en el mundo que movía mi corazón mi hermosa Candy.

Ella salía cada cierto tiempo mostrándome los modelos y colores que más le gustaban, se paraba frente a mí y me pedía mi opinión, pues que podía decirle yo si se hubiera puesto una funda de papel encima igual me hubiera parecido la niña más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-Candy y porque tanto glamour le pregunte con quien iras al baile, la curiosidad y los celos me podían más que el juicio al imaginarme que a esas alturas una chica tan hermosa como ella ya tendría pareja para el baile.

-Pues con nadie, no tengo pareja mi supuesto novio me dejo plantada a unos días del baile, y como sabes que soy la organizadora con o sin pareja tengo que estar presente para que todo salga perfecto.

-Pues él se lo pierde, es un tonto si dejo pasar la oportunidad de ir con una chica como tú al baile, tal vez y todavía alguien te quiera invitar antes de la fiesta lo dijo para sí mismo.

-Muchas gracias, si me alegraría mucho que eso sucediera dijo dirigiéndose otra vez a los vestidores.

Al rato me llamo por mi nombre y me dijo que la ayudara a subir el cierre del vestido.

Lo hice todo apresurado no quería que pensara que me estaba aprovechando cuando ella volteo quedamos frente a frente metidos allí en el pequeño vestidor mi respiración se empezó a agitar y la de ella también, -Estas hermosa Candy le dije por fin.

Ella se puso de puntillitas y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello supe que ahora era ella la que me iba a besar, me puse más nervioso de lo normal pues en las otras ocasiones yo era quien había iniciado los intentos de besos, pero me tenía desconcertado esta actitud de ella. Trague saliva intentando prepararme para lo que me esperaba. Cuando la vendedora dijo veo que esta lista señorita.

Al salir los dos estábamos muy avergonzados y sonrojados, pues casi nos habíamos besado nuevamente.

Empezó a desfilar frente a mí con un hermoso vestido color piel, que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, tenía un corte en A y se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo, la tela brillaba mucho y al mirarla daba un aspecto como tornasol y con lo rubia que era y su piel se veía como un ángel.

-Ese es perfecto para ti Candy. Le dije cariñosamente

La vendedora dijo tengo un hermoso juego de collar que se vería muy bien con ese vestido.

Y ella le sonrió y mirándome cómplice le contesto.

-Por el precio de este vestido yo creo que debería venir incluido toda la boutique, usted cree que me alcanzaría para llevar un collar.

Reímos sin parar al ver la consternación en la vendedora -bueno señorita le empacare el vestido para llevar.

Me acerque a ella y tomando sus manos deposite un suave beso sobre ellas.

-Gracias Candy por una de las tardes más maravillosas.

La acompañe cerca de su casa, para que no me viera su papa, y me fui bailando y silbando por la calle aunque no me hubiera reconocido todavía sabía que yo le gustaba mucho se notaba en la forma en que miraba, y me hablaba e iba aprovechar que no tenía pareja para el baile para invitarla y así con esa determinación me fui rumbo al trabajo de papa.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus sugerencias y sus revied. Y a todos los que le fascina mi historia.

¿Será que Albert se anima a invitar a Candy a la fiesta?


	3. Chapter 3

**EL DESTINO SIEMPRE ME LLEVA A TI**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Faltaba poco para el baile y entre Candy yo trabajamos en contra del reloj para que todo estuviera listo lo único que todavía no había podido arreglar a pesar de mi esfuerzo era una fuente de agua que iría en medio de la pista de baile y se encendería justo cuando las parejas estuvieran bailando y anunciarán al rey y reina del baile.

Nos llevábamos tan bien como cuando éramos niños al estar con ella sentía como el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

Después de intentar e intentar arreglar la fuente para que encendiera luces y brotará el agua de ella lo conseguí, me sentía tan feliz y note lo orgullosa que Candy estaba de mí que sin pensarlo corrí y la tome en brazos y empecé a reír con ella.

-Albert me vas a marear de tantas vueltas, sabía que lo ibas a lograr me dijo con una sonrisa que me derritió el corazón.

-Es que tú eres mi amuleto de buena suerte le dije sin dejar de abrazarla, aunque todavía no me había atrevido a besar sus virginales labios el amor entre los dos era tan evidente que se sentía en el aire así nos quedamos por unos minutos y después se retiró toda avergonzada a continuar con las decoraciones.

Lo que Albert no sospechaba es que no todo iba a ser color de rosa como él se esperaba y que el cuento donde el príncipe se queda con la princesa no iba a ser posible en este caso pues la vida real a veces no es como en los cuentos con finales felices.

Candy estaba en la habitación luciendo el vestido que usaría para el baile en frente de su hermana Annie, y su mejor amiga Clarisa.

Se miraba una y otra vez en frente del espejo modelando el vestido sobreponiéndolo sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta se daba la vuelta pensando me pregunto si debería usar zapatos de taco o no porque no quisiera verme más alta que él, aunque no sé cómo podría lograr eso si es tan alto que si quisiera darle un beso tendría que empinarme.

-mmm estás enamorada y no nos habías contado nada mala.

-Si hermanita como es que eso que ya tenías pareja y nos habías contado nada.

-¿Quién es gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo?

Candy se ruborizo pues nunca se imaginó que ella estuviera hablando en voz alta y se pusiera en evidencia.

-Pues se trata de Albert.

-¿Qué dijo Annie el chico rebelde que te caía mal.

-Shhh no quiero que hables fuerte podría escuchar mi papá. Si es él dijo toda emocionada la verdad me encanta mucho no es nada como yo pensaba es tan tierno y dulce, tan apuesto que cada vez que lo miró me hace suspirar claro, que todavía no me ha invitado formalmente pero estoy segura que pronto me lo dirá pues ya solo me queda dos días de trabajo con él. Y sé que quiere ir al baile conmigo me ha lanzado algunas indirectas.

Y como todas chicas jóvenes gritaban emocionadas por la suerte de su amiga.

Pero el padre de Candy pasaba por su cuarto y al escuchar a su hija hablando sobre Albert no puedo evitar sentirse furioso jamás voy a permitir que vayas con ese pelele a la fiesta tengo que hacer algo.

Albert se encontraba trabajando muy arduamente esa tarde sería especial pues se había decidido al fin invitar a Candy para ser su caballero en la fiesta se metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho y saco un hermoso collar negro de cuencas que le quería regalar, pues se acordaba de la forma muy graciosa que Candy le había dicho a la vendedora que con el precio del vestido no le alcanzaba para el collar, por eso con lo poco que ganaba se lo había comprado para que lo luciera con su hermoso vestido, no sabía si le iba a gustar pues no era como las joyas que estaría acostumbrada a usar, era muy sencillo pero se lo iba a dar con todo el amor del mundo, y si alguien la conocía en el fondo era él y sabía que a pesar de todo ella era muy sencilla.

Escucho a su padre decirle que lo buscaban quien podrá buscarme aquí en el trabajo, no le gustaba recibir visitas pues siempre estaba sucio.

-¡Sr. Andrew! dijo todo sorprendido pues a la última persona en la tierra que se imaginaba ver allí en el lugar de trabajo era al padre de Candy.

-Hola joven como está he venido para hablar muy seriamente con usted acerca de Candy.

-Dígame Señor lo escucho aunque no entendía que tendrían que hablar. Limpiándose las manos en un trapo para estar más presentable.

-Mire Albert yo no estoy en contra de usted ni de su padre, ni de lo que hace, pero el papel de un padre está en velar por los intereses de sus hijos y más yo con dos hijas mujeres me toca guiarlas por buen camino.

-Yo sé que usted está interesado en mi hija, pero debe reconocer que no está a la altura de ella, no podría llenar sus expectativas, sabía que ella se ha esforzado mucho en ser la mejor alumna de la escuela y que gracias a ello aunque todavía le faltan dos años para graduarse le han ofrecido becas para estudiar en más de tres universidades del país. Póngase la mano en el corazón y dígame si usted le puede ofrecer en estos momentos algo así. No digo que no llegue a ser alguien en la vida pues yo mismo alguna vez fui un rebelde soñador como usted y todo lo que tengo lo he logrado con esfuerzo y dedicación trabajando duro, pero al ir luchando por mis sueños también sufría mi familia al principio el dinero no alcanzaba y seamos sinceros existe la posibilidad remota de que algún día se vaya usted de este pueblo.

Con todos esos argumentos que me estaba exponiendo quien era yo un simple desadaptado qué futuro le podía ofrecer a mi Candy, ella se merece lo mejor del mundo pensaba que yo podía luchar por ella para superarme y ser mejor, pero el Sr. Andrew tiro todos mis sueños por la borda, y solo me quede en silencio.

-Veo que su silencio me lo ha confirmado, mi hija merece lo mejor y eso jamás lo podrá tener a su lado, hágalo por ella dele una oportunidad para que alcance sus sueños y metas. Yo más que nadie sé que mi hija esta deslumbrada por usted pero es cosa de muchachas, cosa de enamoramiento pasajero algo que con el tiempo olvidará. Y debe tener en cuenta que el novio de mi hija volvió con la intención de ser su caballero en el baile y que ya consiguió una beca en una de las mejores universidades ese es la clase de chicos con que mi hija debería unir su vida, ahora apelo a su buen juicio y sé qué hará lo mejor para ella ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Allí me quede como una estatua sintiendo como una loza de cemento que caía sobre mi cabeza, todos mis esfuerzos, las ilusiones que tenía por conquistar a Candy se habían esfumado como mis sueños.

El Sr. Andrew aunque no había sido grosero me dejo muy en claro que yo no podía soñar con una chica como ella, que al lado de ella soy nadie un chico sin futuro sin porvenir, un don nadie que más podía hacer metí nuevamente mi manos en el bolsillo y apreté con fuerzas el collar que le iba a regalar, de nada vale soñar la vida real no es color de rosas.

Candy estaba muy ilusionada ese día sería el último que trabajarían juntos y ella estaba segura que al fin Albert le pediría que la acompañe al baile y por supuesto que ella no se iba a negar. Se puso un vestido color verde como sus ojos y su cabello suelto aunque vestía sencillo ella tenía una belleza natural que en más de una ocasión las personas se lo habían hecho notar.

-Qué será que le habrá pasado se preguntaba después de dos horas de retraso, tiene que haberle sucedido algo porque desde que se habían empezado a llevarse bien él había cambiado totalmente siempre llegaba puntual y además desde que descubrió que sus llegadas tardes se debían a que ayudaba a su papa arreglando carros y no a que era un vago sus sentimientos hacía él habían cambiado.

Aunque si no hubiera descubierto eso no haría gran diferencia es que desde el primer momento en que lo vio sentado esperando para entrar hablar con el Director le pareció un chico tan rebelde tan guapo, antes de que él le dirigiera la palabra ella ya llevaba algún tiempo mirándolo de reojo es que cuando estaba con él no se tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de toda la vida esos ojos azules le hacían recordar a alguien en su pasado pero aunque había tratado de recordar no se imaginaba de donde podía conocerlo después de estar otro rato suspirando y esperando que por favor llegará, por fin apareció con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Albert que bueno que llegaste me tenías preocupada pensé que te había pasado algo dijo preocupada.

Por un momento dudo de lo que iba a ser pero no le quedaba de otro manera tenía que romperle el corazón al amor de su vida, no podía permitir que ella destruyera todos sus sueños, por todo lo que había luchado por un capricho de su parte por primera vez en su vida debía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en ella y en su felicidad.

-Se me hizo tarde eso es todo conteste de mala gana- así que apurémonos deseo terminar con este castigo lo antes posible.

Note el asombro y la tristeza que reflejo su rostro con mi dura respuesta tal vez ella venía ilusionada pensando que la iba a invitar al baile ahora ni esa única esperanza tenía.

Sin decir nada ninguno de los dos quiso hablar nada pero al observarla cuando ella no me veía, me entraba una nostalgia al pensar que tal vez era el último día que podría estar tan cerca de ella, su semblante había cambiado de alegre a serio y preocupado me maldije a mí mismo por hacerla sufrir, pero ya había reflexionado que era lo mejor romperle el corazón ahora que no había cometido la imprudencia de besarla todavía, y suspiré pensando que por segunda ocasión me iba a quedar con el deseo y el anhelo de haber probado sus labios, porque no había sido más decidido a la hora de demostrarle lo que sentía, pero ahora no había nada que hacer era demasiado tarde y tal vez así era mejor no creía soportar vivir lejos de ella después de haberla besado.

Cuando era la hora de retirarse me aproxime a ella y le dije.

-Si ya no me necesitas para nada más, me puedo retirar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer dijo en tono molesto.

-No me dijo muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Pensé en retirarme sin decir nada y di la vuelta, pero ella me había tomado por la mano y me hizo voltear.

-Albert te marchas así después de todo lo que hemos pasado, donde quedo tu promesa de ser amigos me dijo con desesperación.

Me sentía el ser más villano sobre la tierra por tratarla de ese modo si a su lado solo había tenido alegrías.

-Es mejor así Candy le dije cambiando el tono de mi voz somos de mundos diferentes nunca hubiéramos podidos ser amigos.

-Pe..pero pensé que me ibas a invitar al baile me dijo nerviosa, supe que le estaba costando sincerarse conmigo y detenerme a pesar de mi rechazo ella quería intentar que yo reaccionara, su cara esta toda sonrojada por las ganas que tenía de llorar.

-Lo siento Candy si te di esa impresión dije con un nudo en la garganta-nunca tuve la intención de invitarte al baile, esos bailes de niños ricos no son para mí jamás me veras usando un traje ese es el símbolo de la esclavitud del hombre yo soy libre como el viento nada me detiene solo estoy de paso en este mundo. Además estoy seguro que encontrarás a un chico de tu nivel que pertenezca a tu mundo.

-Que seas feliz Williams me dijo soltando mi mano no queda nada del chico que conocí, el niño que prometió buscarme y casarse conmigo, veo que tus palabras no valen nada.

Y salió corriendo a punto de romper en llanto.

Estaba como un muñeco de trapo me sentía peor, que el charco sucio que nadie quiere pisar en la calle, tuve ganas de salir corriendo de alcanzarla de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, que me perdonara por lo tonto que había sido, pero quien era yo que le podía ofrecer, a pesar de todo mi corazón sintió una alegría momentánea porque las últimas palabras que me dijo me dio a entender que por fin se había acordado de nuestra niñez y de la promesa que le hice.

Salí a la calle estaba furioso con la vida, por todo lo malo que me había sucedido primero mi mamá, y ahora que había encontrado a mi Candy también debía renunciar a ella, pero que clase de broma jugaba el destino conmigo porque me la había puesto de nuevo en mi camino para tener que renunciar a ella nuevamente.

Fui en busca de problemas llegue a la cafetería donde fuimos a comer malteadas con Candy al ver a los mismos chicos busque pelea.

-A ti te buscaba vamos si eres hombre ven pelea conmigo. Le grite delante de todo el mundo.

-Pero que te pasa estás loco.

Y tomándolo de la camisa lo arrastre hacia fuera y empezamos la pelea aunque desigual por como él andaba con el grupo de amigos empezaron a golpearme y eso era lo que quería, después de todo yo era tan solo un busca pleitos.

Candy paso dos días encerrada en su habitación llorando, no comía ni quería nada, pensar que justo en el momento en que ella se da cuenta que Albert era Williams el mismo chico de su niñez era para perderlo.

-Porque tuvo que jugar conmigo, porque tuvo que ilusionarme si yo nunca le importe maldigo el día que te volví a encontrar hubiera preferido no saber nunca más de ti y quedarme con el dulce recuerdo de mi niñez al ver que te has convertido en un muchacho cruel y sin sentimientos.

Después de todos los intentos que hizo su madre por sacarla de su depresión al fin lo hizo faltaban dos días para el baile y su padre le anuncio que su ex novio Samuel la esperaba en la sala.

-Que deseas Samuel no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo tengo algunos detalles sobre el baile que no he arreglado aún dijo molesta por su atrevimiento.

-Hola Candy pues deseaba verte y conversar contigo, yo sé que fui un estúpido de mi parte haberte plantado a días del baile, pero es que tenía que conseguir esa beca. Y ahora que la he conseguido deseo que me vuelves aceptar y si aún lo quieres ser tu acompañante a la fiesta.

-Ya es tarde iré sola al baile no necesito llevar pareja pues no voy a divertirme si no a supervisar todo y sin más se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Samuel la tomo por la mano.

-Espera Candy no lo entiendes esto lo hice por los dos, necesitaba conseguir esa beca para poder ofrecerte un futuro digno como te mereces, tu siempre has sido mi prioridad.

-No Samuel yo nunca he sido tu prioridad, y todo lo que has hecho los haces por ti, por tu ego no me involucres en tus asuntos y si no tienes nada más que decirme estoy ocupada y perdona si viniste a perder tu tiempo.

Al fin llego el día del gran baile, a pesar de que no quería ir sabía que ella era la organizadora y tenía que estar por si fallaba algún detalle a pesar de los días, que no había dormido bien se miró al espejo y se veía muy bien la verdad que el maquillaje hace milagros en las mujeres pues apenas se notaba las noches que paso llorando.

Al dirigirse hacia la sala escucho una conversación que tenían sus padres.

-La veo tan triste a Candy mi amor no sé pero se apagado el brillo en su mirada su sonrisa ya no es la misma.

-Si yo tengo la culpa querida, yo solo quise protegerla no sabía que mi hija iba a sufrir mucho.

-pero que hiciste escucho a su madre suplicante.

-Yo fui a hablar con ese muchacho, le dije que pensara en Candy que ella no era para él, que debía dejarla ser feliz.

-Pero porque hiciste eso si alguna vez tú también fuiste un rebelde y soñador como él, o acaso te olvidas como eras cuando yo te conocí y ¿acaso a mí me importo eso?

-Lo sé pero es mi hija yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Candy al fin apareció en la sala vio a su padre palidecer al notar su presencia.

-Hija dijo su madre estas hermosa espero que a pesar de todo la pases bien.

-Gracias mamá dijo depositando un beso.

-Hija se aproximó su padre yo yo..

-No digas nada papá, tal vez hoy pudo ser la noche más hermosa de mi vida, la única noche que valdría la pena para mí, pero ahora gracias a ti eso nunca lo sabré.

Le dolió mucho todo lo que le dijo pero no podía aceptar lo que había hecho su padre.

Y así se dirigió rumbo a la dichosa fiesta.

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Qué pasará en la fiesta?

¿Albert se arrepentirá de lo que hizo?

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me escriben en especial a: lara here, Smilefan, Verito, blackcat2010, y las que me dejan sus comentarios y no sé quiénes son y a las que me leen en silencio gracias por seguirme. Esto es solo el comienzo todavía hay mucho que contar. Espero y sigan leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Como podré decirte lo que siento si no te encuentro palabras_

_Como poder sacar de mi lengua estas amarras_

_Como podré entregarte mi vida y lo pongo que tengo_

_Si no soy de tu nivel, tan solo te quiero, te quiero te quiero_

_Te quiero, te quiero de veras porque eres sincera porque eres tan bella, te quiero te quiero por dentro porque ya no estoy solo y no siento pena te quiero porque llenas mi vida solo con tu presencia._

**EL DESTINO SIEMPRE ME LLEVA A TI**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Albert estaba muy molesto y triste por cómo habían terminado las cosas entre él y Candy.

-Candy en este momento ya debes estar en la fiesta, tan hermosa en ese vestido, que luciste para mí, ojala y estés disfrutando esta es tu noche y te lo mereces por todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en cada detalle..

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre que se acercó a él.

-Albert porque no estás en el baile con esa chica, debe quererte mucho para que haya venido hasta acá a buscarte, el otro día, anda muchacho apresúrate que todavía tienes tiempo de llegar.

-No papá eso ya se acabó yo no soy el chico para ella, solo soy un buscapleitos que la haría sufrir ella merece a alguien mejor.

-Albert yo no he conocido chico más bueno, trabajador y honesto que tú, recuerda que siempre estuviste con tu madre cuando más te necesito, incluso ahora que estamos pasando por una situación económica horrible jamás me has reprochado nada, me has ayudado y has estado a mi lado sin necesidad de pedírtelo, sé que desde donde este tu madre estará orgullosa de ti, porque vas a hacer un hombre de bien, y alcanzarás todo lo que te propongas en la vida yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti aunque pocas veces te lo diga.

-Papá de verdad crees todo lo que me dices jamás pensé que me vieras de esa forma, yo creí que para ti no mas era un vago que se metía en problemas.

-Albert recuerda siempre que no debes dejar que nadie te humille, ni te haga sentir inferior, tu vales mucho, la vida da muchas vueltas hoy podemos estar abajo y mañana podemos estar arriba pero lo que en verdad debes de entender y lo importante es que debes de ser humilde y sencillo, ser una persona honesta, trabajadora dispuesta a luchar por sus sueños, porque cuando llegues al éxito lo que te mantendrá en la cima no será tu apellido o tu posición social, será lo que lleves en el corazón. –Así que ve tras ella hijo seguro que te estará esperando.

Candy veía a las parejas bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta, sinceramente todo había quedado hermoso había recibido más de una felicitación por parte del Director, los profesores, y los mismos estudiantes, el cielo estaba adornado con cientos de estrellas resplandecientes, una enorme luna, y una bola sicodélica que daba vueltas en medio de la pista dando tonalidades de colores, a las personas en la pista, las paredes estaban llena de flores y hermosos adornos hubiera sido la noche perfecta si tan solo él hubiera estado aquí, si vieras Albert que todo nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena.

Después de varias horas de estar ultimando hasta el último detalle se sentía cansada, lo que más deseaba era irse y poder quitarse esos tacones, sentía que los pies la mataban. Ya que siempre no faltaba algo que se hubiera dañado algo que tuviera que solucionar y la verdad ya no podía con tanto stress, estaba esperando cuando la llamaran a anunciar al rey y la reina del baile, para poder irse.

Las que estaban felices eran su mejor amiga, y su hermana Annie, que habían venido con los chicos más guapo de la escuela. Y así se lo hacían notar toda la noche.

-Candy no mires para atrás pero no adivinas quién viene acercándose a ti para invitarte a bailar.

En ese momento dejo de respirar, y su pulso se aceleró, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte, y Albert hubiera decidido a última hora venir a la fiesta.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con él.

-Hola Candy me concedes esta pieza.

No pudo disimular su decepción cuando se percató que quien estaba parado en frente de ella era su ex novio, y no quien ella esperaba.

-Oh lo siento, pero ya me están llamando a proclamar al rey y reina del baile. Se excusó rápidamente.

-Tal vez me hicieras el honor de aceptar después de eso-volvió a insistir.

-No lo creo gracias pues justamente después de eso ya tenía pensando retirarme de la fiesta, la verdad estoy muy cansada y aburrida y en tu compañía me aburriría más.

Y sin más se alejó hacia el escenario, dejando con la boca abierta a sus amigas, y al pobre chico que no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Porque soy tan tonta pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario, como pude creer que esta noche terminaría como lo hubiera querido, no podría ser peor.

Tomo el micrófono y por medio de sorteo se escogió a quienes serían el rey y la reina del baile de la noche que recayó sobre Denisse Smitt un jugador de futboll, y Romina Mackeising una muchacha humilde todos se sorprendían como así había ganado, y del otro lado una chica pelirroja bufeaba y gritaba por ella no haber salido electa era Eliza Leagan después de haberla puesto en su lugar los presentes el baile continuó dando paso al rey y a la reina para que se dirigieran al medio de la pista.

-Me alegro por ti, Romina por lo menos esta noche, todos tus sueños se harán realiada murmuro Candy al bajar del escenario.

Cuando iba escabulléndose de la fiesta una compañera de clases, la llamo alarmada.

-Candy, Candy, espera no te vayas ha sucedido una tragedia.

-Mira Briget ya estaba de salida dime que es lo que se te ofrece.

-Candy dijo sin aliento parece que había corrido mucho para alcanzarla antes de que ella se fuera- mira la pileta que está en medio, de la pista se apagó, a lo mejor se dañó, ya no sale agua ni prende sus hermosas luces, tienes que hacer algo dijo en noto suplicante, el rey y la reina del baile ya están bailando.

-Sabes que se vayan todos al cuerno, ya estoy harta de que me busquen para todo, si tantas ganas tienes de que la fuente de luces encienda entonces arréglala tú, yo ya voy de salida.

Y siguió caminando dejando a la muchacha muy contrariada, no había dado ni cinco pasos, cuando reparó que la pileta de agua estaba funcionando, mejor que antes, los chorros de la misma bailaban como con la música, y las luces destellaban en todo su esplendor.

-No puede ser se dijo para sí misma, solo hay una persona que puede arreglar esa pileta.

Y frente a sus ojos el muchacho más hermoso que hayan visto sus ojos, un rubio muy bien peinado de ojos azules, que la miraban sonriente, con una flor en la mano, su chaqueta de cuero y pantalones rotos habían sido reemplazados, por un hermoso smoking azul marino que hacía juego con sus ojos.

El corazón le latía a mil hora, toda la sangre se había agolpado sobre su rostro, pues lo sentía estallar, de emoción mientras él se acercó caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-Candy no me diga que te vas a ir de la fiesta si haber bailado conmigo.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro le dijo –Albert pensé que tu no usabas traje pues representa la esclavitud del hombre y más para usarlos en estas fiestas insípidas.

-Ja ja, sí pero lo pensé mejor, y me di cuenta que me quedaba muy bien, y me hace lucir muy guapo. ¿No lo crees Candy?

Al fin la tenía cerca de él, lo que tanto había soñado, sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, ese perfume que embriaga sus sentidos y le hacía perder la razón.

Saco de su bolsillo el collar negro que le iba a regalar.

-Esto es para ti, mi dulce dama de ojos verdes, pensé que te hacía falta esto para completar tu hermoso vestido.

-Es hermoso Albert el mejor collar que he podido recibir.

Un poco nervioso le coloco el collar en el cuello mientras la miraba a los ojos sin decir nada y empezaron a bailar el coloco su mano sobre su cintura mientras con la otra, la tomaba de la mano suavemente, y al fin iba a hacer lo que había deseado tanto, desde que la volvió a ver, es más de que era tan solo un niño de 12 años, probar esos labios por primera vez.

Acercándose poco a poco, a su rostro ella cerraba sus ojos para recibir ese beso y volvía a mojar ligeramente su labio inferior como lo había hecho cuando allanaron la escuela y él la quiso besar.

-Alb..ert me vas a besar dijo en un susurro.

Pero su voz fue acallada por un suave beso, que fue correspondido con mucha intensidad, era mucho mejor que todos los besos que le hubiera dado en su imaginación, saborear esos exquisitos labios lo llevaban al mismo cielo, no quería ni respirar pues sentía que necesitaba seguir besándola más y más, sin detenerse, ella a pesar de ser tan joven, le respondía con entrega y con amor. Se detuvo para mirarla a la cara ella seguía con los ojos cerrados con la boca entreabierta y con los labios húmedos de los besos que se dieron y continuo con el ritual de besos mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose lentamente en medio de la pista y con las luces de la pileta que eran como el mismo cielo, y le daba la aprobación de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Después ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él seguía meciéndola en la pista, el olor de su cabello le llegaba directo a su nariz, y era como un elixir de amor.

Albert quería que la fiesta no terminara nunca, pero ya era muy de madrugada y algunos de los estudiantes se iban retirando a su casa, y en otros casos, se retiraban a hoteles, y departamentos pues para todos era muy conocido que las fiestas de graduaciones propician el sexo entre los jóvenes, ya sea porque quieren dejar atrás la juventud, o porque ya no volverás a ver a esa persona quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Ellos también se retiraron de la fiesta caminando por las calles, tomados de la mano. Al llegar cerca de la casa de Albert Candy se paró delante de él muy seria.

-Albert quiero estar contigo esta noche, lo dijo un poco avergonzada y sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Pero Candy, no podemos yo debo llevarte a tu casa.

-No lo entiendes Albert, tú te gradúas, tal vez te iras a otra ciudad o a estudiar lejos, y yo todavía me quedo en la Escuela, y estoy segura que después de que mi hermana le cuente a mi padre que nos vio en la fiesta me separará de ti para siempre. Y rompió en llanto es que no podía pensar separarse nuevamente de él.

-Candy, mi amor, mi dulce niña, no llores que me parte el corazón, mientras la abrazaba como quisiera que las cosas fueran diferente, porque así podría llevarte conmigo esta misma noche y unir para siempre nuestras vidas, pero somos jóvenes tengo que ser alguien en la vida, tengo que estudiar para alcanzar mis sueños y poder darte todo lo que te mereces, no quiero dejar que nadie nos aparte.

-Albert en verdad quiero ser tuya, quiero que tú seas el primero, cuando éramos niños prometiste que nos casaríamos, y si el destino nos separa nuevamente me quedará tu recuerdo en mi piel, me quedarán tus besos en mi boca, me quedara tu olor en mis sentidos, y tendré fuerzas para seguir con la esperanza de que el destino me lleve a ti nuevamente, mi padre jamás aceptara que te acerques a mí, después de esto.

Tomados de la mano sin decir nada, entraron al cuarto de Albert, ella muy nerviosa pero decidida a todo por estar con el amor de su vida, sabía que eso era lo que deseaba con todo su ser.

Él emocionado, y a la vez preocupado, porque en verdad a pesar de que la amaba con todo su corazón, no quería aprovecharse de ella, no quería de ese modo hacerla suya, pero todas las razones y el miedo que ella le daba eran muy válidas sabía que en cualquier momento se tendrían que separar nuevamente, y no se podía imaginar a Candy en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él.

Entre besos y caricias, y con dedos torpes, empezaron a desnudarse, con el corazón y los sentimientos a flor de piel, sabía que eran muy jóvenes que aún les faltaba muchas cosas por vivir, pero ese era un momento que querían recordar para toda la vida, querían dejar la huella del otro como un tatuaje sobre la piel.

Cuando Albert noto que Candy estuvo lista se acostaron sobre la cama y susurrando lo mucho que la amaba y lo hermosa que era se entregaron por primera vez a la pasión, ella lo recibía dentro de ella, y de su corazón, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar mañana, estaba disfrutando del momento y sabía que nunca en su vida lo iba a poder olvidar, era su amor de niños, y su amor de juventud, y por eso se entregaba a él sin reserva, con tanto sentimientos tanta pasión, sus cuerpos se mecían al compás del amor, ella se apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba esa cabellera rubio que le gustaba tanto, mientras él se movía lo más dulce, y lo más suave que podía dentro de ella , porque quería guardarse en su mente y en su corazón cada detalle de aquella entrega, cada lunar y cada parte del cuerpo de esa niña ahora convertida en mujer, sus manos se entrelazaban apretándose con fuerza, cuando una y otra vez él se introducía dentro de su feminidad y la llenaba por completo, habían nacido el uno para el otro se complementaban en todo, a punto de llegar al orgasmo Candy se sentía tan feliz, tan llena, tan mujer que las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, pero no eran de tristezas al contrario eran de éxtasis de alcanzar la dicha.

Albert con besos, quitaba cada una de ellas, besándola por todo el rostro ella gemía al borde del placer, y ahogando sus gemidos la beso y la beso mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían de placer, como una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su ser, se acostó a los lados de Candy y se abrazaron fuertemente con la esperanza de que nadie los pudiera separar.

-Candy le dijo al oído debemos irnos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-Albert no quiero separarme de ti, quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme a tu lado siempre y lo abrazo con desesperación, tal vez con algún presentimiento de que sus destinos nuevamente se separaban.

-Yo también quisiera lo mismo Candy quedarme aquí contigo siempre, pero tu padre debe estar molesto ya casi es de mañana, la beso nuevamente sabiendo que al llegar Candy a su casa le esperaría una tormenta.

El camino a casa de Candy caminaron en silencio ella abrazada a su cintura y Albert con la mano abrazándola por el hombro. Cada uno tratando de no demostrarle al otro el miedo y la desesperación de lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Al llegar cerca de la casa de Candy se abrazaron con fuerza como no queriendo separarse más, después de un triste beso, ella camino rumbo a su casa mientras Albert pensaba que esa era la mujer de su vida y que ojala tuviera la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Albert y Candy seguirán juntos?

¿El padre de Candy aceptara esta relación?

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me escriben en especial a:

sayuri1707: Yo creo que todavía tienen que pasar algunas pruebas para poder estar juntos muchas gracias por tu comentario te agradezco de verdad.

Blackat2010: Me alegro por ti amiga, que no te importaría si Albert fuera rico o pobre, es que al querer a alguien debemos aceptarlos con todo lo que conlleva amar a esa persona, no por la condición social. Si al final pudieron disfrutar de una hermosa noche a pesar de la oposición del padre de Candy abrazos y nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cuando éramos niños que alegría, jugando a la guerra noche y día, verte llegar, reír y en tus ojos algo nuevo descubrir._

_Tus besos decían que eras mía, y un gato me hacía compañía._

_Desde que te fuiste ya no sé porque esta ciudad es más triste yo no sé._

**EL DESTINO SIEMPRE ME LLEVA A TI**

**CAPITULO # 5**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Después de esa noche maravillosa que pasaron juntos, Albert no había vuelto a ver a Candy, la busco en la escuela pero ella no había asistido a clases, todos murmuraban que su padre la tenía encerrada y no la dejaba salir a ningún lado.

Y pocas semanas después su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad Candy se había ido de la ciudad, no quedaba nada de ella, solo la casa vacía donde había vivido con su padres, hizo lo posible por saber de ella, con amigos o familiares pero nadie daba razón de ellos es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, nunca imagino que la noche más hermosa de su vida hubiera sido la última que la tendría entre sus brazos, si tan solo hubiera sospechado algo, o habría sido más inteligente esa noche hubieran huido juntos para que nadie pudiera separarlos, pero al ponerse a pensar que futuro hubieran podido tener, que le podía ofrecer de amor no se vive, y a los pocos días, se encontraría con la necesidad de comer, de vestirse de obtener dinero para sobrevivir.

Volviendo al presente habían pasado ya muchos años desde aquella vez pero el dolor estaba latente como si hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior, sentado en la banca del parque mirando a su único amor Candy de lejos, se preguntaba porque el destino siempre se la ponía en el camino una y otra vez, será que estaban unidos por lazos invisibles que se empeñaban en que estuvieran juntos.

Se quitó aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, era mucho tiempo el que había transcurrido 11 años para ser exactos, las personas cambian, tal vez y su Candy ya se habría casado no lo dudaba pues una mujer tan hermosa y buena como ella, debe tener miles de pretendientes, tal vez solo él seguía viviendo en el pasado y añorando por un amor imposible.

Él había estudiado mucho y se había superado, por eso le daba gracias a la vida por haberle brindado la oportunidad de ser alguien mejor, su padre había sido contratado de nuevo en diferentes novelas, películas, y hasta en obras de teatro. Y Albert se había convertido en un empresario muy talentoso a pesar de sus 30 años, tenía algunas empresas, había invertido en la bolsa, y también tenía una compañía de televisión donde también su papá dirigía un programa, lo único que todavía no había encontrado es la felicidad, ha tenido decenas de novias, pero ninguna que le haya hecho latir el corazón como aquella rubia pecosa, que se iba acercando distraída mientras conversaba por el parque.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de él, el tiempo había hecho maravillas en ella, pues ahora era toda una mujer, de voluptuosas curvas, una cintura estrecha, unos senos bien proporcionados, su cabellera un poco más ordenada, con rizos que caían como en cascada por sus hombros, una blusa blanca, de hilo que llevaba metida entre la falda y una falda celeste que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, se movía con gracia y elegancia, ni siquiera se había percatado de que era él quien estaba sentado allí pues iba conversando muy amenamente con una mujer mayor y con una chica joven.

Al pasar por mi lado ni miro hacia donde yo estaba pero sentado desde mi asiento le dije con voz firme.

-¡Hola Candy! Veo que ya no conoces a los viejos amigos.

Ella se volteó con elegancia y mientras me escudriñaba con su mirada me puse de pie, siempre he sido más alto que ella, y me fui acercando. Reconocí en su mirada una mezcla de alegría y de asombro mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Albert Andrew eres tú? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí en New York?

-Sí Candy soy yo, pensé que no me reconocerías sin el cabello largo, sin mi moto y sin mi chaqueta de cuero.

Al ver que yo bromee con mi aspecto de mi juventud ella se rió y se acercó más a mí para darme un abrazo.

-Cómo no te voy a reconocer reconocería esos ojos azules entre miles de ellos.

Ese abrazo era de nostalgia, de alegría, de júbilo cuando te encuentras con alguien que ha sido importante para ti después de tanto tiempo, el olor a rosas estaba presente allí otra vez, tan cerca de mí, después de tantos años, podía tenerla así entre mis brazos nuevamente.

Nos separamos al escuchar una voz que decía

ujummm -¿y no me piensas presentar a tu amigo Candy?

Perdón mamá, y Annie les presento a un viejo amigo Albert Andrew.

-Mucho gusto Señora salude apretando su mano cómo era la costumbre ahora en nuestros tiempos. –Hola de nuevo Annie estas muy hermosa.

-Hola que gusto conocerlo joven -Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Espero que sean solo cosas buenas dije con sinceridad.

Y las tres damas echaron a reír.

-Mamá por favor que va a pensar Albert. Dijo Candy apenada.

-No te preocupes Candy me alegro que así sea y desde cuando vives aquí en New York.

Ella iba a responder cuando su madre les hizo acuerdo que tenían cosas pendientes para los preparativos de la boda.

Su corazón cayó al piso en mil pedazos, al escuchar esas palabras sería posible que su Candy, estuviera comprometida para casarse, que jugada del destino era esa encontrarla en esa enorme ciudad para comprobar que estaba a punto de casarse.

-Sí disculpa Albert, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por aquí y por allá.

-No les quito más el tiempo espero y que te vaya bien Candy. Dije no pudiendo evitar mi tristeza.

-Espero volver a verte Albert, que te parece si vienes mañana por la tarde a mi casa, tenemos tanto de que hablar, toma aquí te apunto mi dirección dijo sacando un bolígrafo y escribiendo la dirección con su teléfono es una pequeña reunión y deseo que en verdad pudieras estar presente.

-Créeme Candy que no me lo perdería, por nada del mundo le dije albergando una esperanza, porque si me había invitado a su casa, y si quería volverme a ver tal vez es porque no se iba a casar, el alma me volvió al piso al escuchar esas palabras.

Se fue alejando poco a poco y vino a mi mente la última vez que la vi mientras ella iba caminando con dirección a su casa, como aquella vez ella se volteó para hacerme con la mano y dedicarme una sonrisa, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si los sentimientos siguieran tan presentes como siempre.

-¡Candy! le grite ¿Cómo debo ir vestido a esa reunión?

-Solo van a venir un pequeño círculo de amigos, vente en ropa informal, para mí no hay ningún problema.

-Ok le dije mientras ella corrió a alcanzar a su madre y su hermana.

De allí me fui directo a la compañía de televisión, pues solo me había tomado un pequeño receso para descansar y como la televisora quedaba muy cerca a ese parque me dirigí allí, y que ni se diga que suerte había tenido, venir a encontrar allí a Candy quien había buscado por tanto tiempo, seguía hermosa igual que siempre pero algo en el brillo de su mirada había cambiado la notaba un poco más triste como si después que nos separamos, la vida le hubiera robado la sonrisa, la emoción por la vida, y a pesar del poco tiempo que la vio se notaba que había sufrido mucho.

-Candy ojala puedas volver a sonreír nuevamente.

Como yo era el director y ejecutivo principal apenas llegue, los productores, y todo el personal me hacían un sinnúmero de preguntas sobre decisiones que debía de tomar así eran diariamente los días en el trabajo, pero ahora no me importaba sabía que el día de mañana volvería a ver a mi princesa de ojos verdes.

Y siempre detrás de mí con una agenda se encontraba mi asistente Allys, era una muchacha de cabellos castaños y largos, una muy buena figura y ojos café claros, la verdad era bastante bonita, pero para Albert no había cabida para nadie más que para su amor de juventud, aunque él había notado varias veces que ella lo miraba profundamente y cuando pensaba que no la veía suspiraba, es más estaba al pendiente de cada una de las necesidades de Albert incluso más de las que debería cumplir una simple asistente, pero siempre la ha tratado con respeto no quiere que haya malas interpretaciones de que él quisiera algo más que una simple amistad, además la apreciaba y no quería que saliera lastimada.

Llego el gran día en la que iría a la casa de Candy estaba muy nervioso por varias razones, tenía miedo de descubrir que ella estuviera comprometida y que se fuera a casar con otro hombre y la otra razón es que tenerla cerca después de tanto tiempo me producía una especia de ansiedad y un estrujón en el corazón que se acrecentaba a medida que veía pasar los minutos y se iba acercando la hora en que nos íbamos a encontrar nuevamente.

No sabía que ropa vestir, pero como Candy sugirió que era algo informal, decidí vestirme con un pantalón jeans azul y una camiseta de mi equipo de beisbol favorita, a lo mejor y era una simple parrillada en el patio trasero de su casa.

A medida que mi auto se aproximaba a su casa note algunos autos negros parqueados alrededor de la casa, era una casa muy bonita con un hermoso jardín en el frente y pintada de blanco con el techo rojo, daba aspecto a esas casas de campo que salen en los cuadros que se cuelgan en la sala de una casa.

Al bajarme todos iban elegantemente vestidos, las señoras con vestidos y sombreros muy elegantes y los caballeros todos vestidos de traje, lo que llamo mi atención fue el hecho de que todos sin excepción alguna de mi persona iban vestidas de color negro desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Tuve deseos de regresarme por donde había llegado, pues me sentía como un bicho raro, las personas empezaron a notar que yo era el único con una camiseta de beisbol pero al querer regresar sobre mis pasos.

La vi era Candy quien recibía a los invitados y llamándome haciéndome un gesto con la mano me decía que me acercara, muy resignado camine hasta la puerta se veía muy hermosa incluso vestida de un color tan sombrío como el negro llevaba un pequeño sombrero negro y a todos recibía con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Hola Albert me alegro que hayas podido venir me dijo en cuanto llegue junto a ella. –Vamos adentro y se colgó de mi brazo.

No se hicieron esperar los murmullos cuando fuimos ingresando al interior de su casa, su mamá se encontraba frente a un féretro como si estuviera hablando con él.

Me sentí tan fuera de lugar no entendía nada, quien era la persona que estaba muerta y porque Candy no me había dicho nada para haber asistido arreglado para la ocasión.

-¡Candy! ¿De quien es el sepelio porque no me dijiste nada?

-Ah disculpa Albert mi padre murió ayer después de que nos reencontramos en el parque, lamento mucho no haberte avisado con tiempo pero entre una cosa y la otra.

Hablo con tanta serenidad que me preguntaba, porque estaría tan tranquila si estaba en el sepelio de su propio padre, que habría pasado en la vida de ella todos estos años para que se haya vuelto tan insensible, no quería imaginarme que por culpa de él, ella hubiera tenido que sufrir mucho.

-¿Pero estaba enfermo? Pregunte con interés.

-Si llevaba meses sumido en una terrible enfermedad, algunos médicos creen que era cáncer terminal, no pudieron hacer nada por él, cuando lo descubrieron ya lo tenía bastante avanzado.

-Lo siento dije sinceramente.

-¡Lo sé! Albert

Y allí nos quedamos ella apretó sus manos contra mi brazo un poco más fuerte, mirando el ataúd del hombre que una vez separo nuestros destinos y que a pesar de todo hoy estábamos nuevamente uno a los lados del otro, yo no sabía si era solo para perderla de nuevo o si esta vez, era para amarla para siempre y nunca más dejarla ir. Solo sabía que no iba a dejar que la vida me arrebatara nuevamente la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la única mujer que había amado en la vida.

A pesar de estar en esa situación tan incómoda y triste, me sentía feliz de saber que ella todavía me amaba lo sentía en la fuerza con que apretaba mi brazo para buscar mi consuelo, no la abrace solo se apoyó sobre mi hombro mientras las horas fueron pasando y le dábamos el último adiós al Señor White.

CONTINUARÁ….

Disculparán enormemente por la tardanza ustedes saben que lo más me gusta es actualizar mis fic un capitulo por lo menos cada semana, pero entre la vida real, trabajo, hijos, casa, esposo a veces el tiempo está en nuestra contra espero les guste el capitulo y poco a poco se iran resolviendo muchos misterios. Gracias por leerme

¿Por qué Candy tendrá esa aptitud tan fría?

¿A pesar de todo podrán volver a ser felices?

¿Estará Candy realmente comprometida?

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

sayuri1707: el padre de Candy nunca iba a aceptar esa relación él veía a nuestro pobre Albert como un ser inferior para su hija, lo bueno es que Albert con el tiempo se ha podido superar y se ha convertido en un hombre exitoso saludos.

Blackat2010: Como siempre amiga estas de pie junto a nuestro querido Werito para consolarlo y si después de todo pasaron una noche que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidar.

Si ese es buen consejo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capítulo y como ven la vida da vueltas y otra vez están juntos este par de rubios.

Mayra Exitosa: Como siempre amiga me alagan cada uno de tus comentarios, y me doy cuenta que en todo grupo que me integro o estoy allí siempre estas tú y eso nos acerca más un abrazo a la distancia y gracias por tus hermosas palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ella la llamo bella, porque bella es su alma, porque esconde en su mente pensamientos transparentes, y sus ojos inocentes de amores incandescentes,_

_Se mezclan en silueta de mujer incomparable._

**EL DESTINO SIEMPRE ME LLEVA A TI**

**CAPITULO # 6**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

hace tres días que no sabía nada de ella, desde el sepelio de su padre, no había tenido noticias de Candy, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, no sabía nada de la vida de ella en todos estos años, que no se habían visto, que había estudiado, que le gustaba, y si se había enamorado, miles de preguntas rondaban en su mente, pero la única persona que podía resolver esas preguntas no había dado señales de humo y ni siquiera, algún indicio de que quería volver a verlo.

Después de otro día de trabajo, regresaba a su casa, un poco malhumorado, pero todo su semblante cambio, al notar que alguien lo estaba llamando, al mirar en su celular tenía una llamada entrante de ella.

-¡Hola Candy como estas!

-Hola Albert yo muy bien gracias por preguntar, quisiera saber si estas desocupado esta noche, quisiera invitarte a bailar tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, y me parece una buena idea.

Él no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, su Candy el amor de su vida lo estaba invitando a salir, tanto fue la sorpresa que las palabras no salían de su boca no reacciono si no al escuchar que ella le volvía a decir.

-Disculpa si te tomo de sorpresa pero si estas ocupado, te llamo otro día, que tonta soy, una persona como tu debe de tener miles de compromisos, y yo invitándote así sin avisarte nada, te llamo otro día.

Pero antes de que ella colgara alcanzo a decir.

-No, no para nada Candy por supuesto que me gustaría salir a bailar contigo, no tengo nada que hacer es más salvaste mi sábado de pasar una noche aburrida frente al televisor – alcanzo a soltar una broma para evitar el nerviosismo que tenía.

-Me alegro entonces que estés disponible paso por ti, a eso de las 9 de la noche por tu casa, no lleves coche que hoy yo soy la que invita así que toca andar conmigo.

-Gracias Candy por la invitación y claro yo estaré esperándote.

-Ok, quedamos Albert bay.

-Hasta luego.

Al colgar se sentía como un chiquillo otra, vez su preciosa rubia lo había invitado a salir, así que si quería estar listo a tiempo iba a darse un baño rápido.

Parece que su entusiasmo fue demasiado porque antes de las ocho de la noche ya estaba, listo vestía una camisa mangas larga color verde y un pantalón de mezqulilla color caqui oscuro esperaba sentado en el sofá del departamento que compartía con su amigo Tomás.

La espera lo desesperaba más veía pasar los minutos y estos parecían que se demoraban un año en dar la vuelta a las manecillas, intentando calmar sus nervios se fue al bar y se tomó un fuerte vaso de whisky de un solo trago.

Y al cabo de otros minutos otro trago más.

-Eh si sigues así no llegaras a tu cita. Allí estaba su compañero de apartamento con una sonrisa burlona su cabello castaño cortado al ras, y unos ojos color miel que lo miraban divertido.

-Tengo que hacer algo para controlar los nervios.

-Debe ser alguien especial para que estés tan nervioso por una simple cita.

-No es cualquier cita es una con el amor de mi vida, la mujer que he buscado por todos estos años.

-Ehhh dijo golpeándolo suavemente en los hombros –Te lo tenías bien escondido que ya la habías encontrado.

-Y sobre todo me alegra porque ya me tenías aburrido siempre con la misma historia.

-Ehh un momento Tomás que no siempre era la misma historia j aja.

-Claro que sí, que la conociste que la perdiste, que la volviste a encontrar y otra vez la perdiste.

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron sus risas.

-Creo que llegaron por ti campeón que tengas suerte..

-Sí gracias amigo creo que la necesitaré.

Al abrir la puerta allí estaba su pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, por unos instantes la mirada iba de ojos azules a verdes, de verdes a azules, sin decirse nada solo sonriendo.

Ella vestía con un hermoso vestido color beige ajustado a su cuerpo que le realzaba mucho la figura, su cabello recogido en una hermosa coleta de caballo, y al final unos rizos bien definidos, sus labios pintados de color carmesí, eran como una invitación a besarlos. Al final Albert decidió romper el silencio.

-Pasa Candy ven a conocer el apartamento- Te presento a mi compañero y amigo Tomás Makensing.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Candy White.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin Candy.. Dijo en tono burlón.

Y Albert por atrás de Candy haciéndole señas de que no se pasara de gracioso porque se las vería con él.

Después de un breve recorrido decidieron salir rumbo a la discoteca.

-Hasta pronto Tomás pórtate bien- le dijo Albert mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de Candy para conducirla a la salida.

-Lo prometo.. Mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Muy simpático tu amigo- dijo Candy mientras bajaban las enormes escaleras.

-Sí, no me preguntes ni porque lo soporto, sino fuera por nuestra amistad hace rato hubiera conseguido otro compañero.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo, y al fin Albert se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en la noche. Mientras ella manejaba rumbo a la discoteca.

Al llegar un mesero les trajo unos tragos, Candy se veía hermosa, como siempre la recordaba, al fin Albert después de varias rondas de trago se decidió invitarla a bailar.

La música no era nada romántica pero Candy se movía tan bien y sensualmente que el empezaba a sudar por la forma en que ella se giraba y se acercaba con cada movimiento a su cuerpo, todo el tiempo sin dejar de reír, el trato de controlarse y al igual que ella se dejó llevar por la música al final de la pieza, todos los miraba y los aplaudían por la forma en que bailaban.

-Sí viste como la gente nos observaba Albert, que vergüenza- dijo Candy mientras tomaban asiento nuevamente y tomando otro trago para recuperar fuerzas.

-Ah Candy pero es que con esos movimientos tuyos tenías hipnotizados a todos, yo lo único que hacía era seguirte como un trompo.

Después de horas y horas, al fin pudieron contarse todo lo que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo, Candy después del colegio había estudiado en la Universidad y era una muy respetable Doctora, trabajaba en el Hospital Santa Clara y a pesar de que se estaba desvelando a la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar, y sobre todo la noticia que había alegrado a Albert, es que ella seguí soltera y sin compromiso, y a decir verdad no había nombrado ningún pretendiente lo que le dio alas y esperanzas a Albert, ya que la que estaba a punto de casarse era su hermana Annie con su novio de la Universidad.

Lo único que Candy no hablaba nunca era sobre su padre, y cuando tocaba ese tema lo cambiaba por otro, Albert estaba tan feliz, tan feliz que no cabía de la dicha de estar allí con su querida Candy, tan feliz que no supo cuando los tragos se le habían subido a la cabeza y su mente se puso totalmente en blanco.

Al despertar una odiosa luz le hacía cerrar con fuerza los ojos, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza pues sentía que tenía un enorme bloque de concreto sobre ella, al ir abriendo los ojos pensaba para sí, que nunca volvería a tomar así, todo le daba vueltas cuando al fin pudo abrirlos totalmente.

Varios ojos lo miraban divertido entre una mezcla de asombro y risillas, al fijarse bien cuál era el motivo de la risa, pudo comprobar para su mala suerte que estaba completamente desnudo en el sofá de un apartamento que no era el suyo, su primer instinto de supervivencia fue tomar un cojín con todas sus fuerzas y tratar de cubrirse, a pesar de la poca dignidad que le quedaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Pregunto dudoso.

-Viniste con una amiga, déjame decirte que eres todo un semental.

Todas rieron al mismo tiempo, la vergüenza se le subió al rostro y pudo notar lo rojo que estaba por esas miradas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Acaso me acosté contigo?

La chica de cabello castaño, largo lacio sonrío.

-Puedes estar tranquilo no te acostaste conmigo.

Su mirada se dirigió de una a una a todas las chicas en la sala, con la mirada le preguntaba lo mismo, es que tenía que haberse acostado con alguien porque no veía la razón por la que estaba desnudo en medio de una sala rodeado de mujeres.

-Conmigo no.

-Ya quisieras, pero lamentablemente no.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar otra cosa, aparecía frente a él Candy solo vestía la camisa que él había usado por la noche, su cabello suelto y una taza de café en la mano.

-Candy ya se despertó tu amigo dijo otra vez la castaña.

-Hola Albert como amaneciste.

-¿Cómo si un tren hubiera pasado sobre mí? Dijo avergonzando.

-Albert te presento a mis amigas y compañeras de apartemento. Susana Marlow, Eliza Leagan, y Patty Obrien.

-Mucho gusto dijo sin mover ni un centímetro el cojín que tenía cubriéndose.

Con la poca dignidad que pudo pregunto.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi ropa?

-Yo tengo tu camisa dijo Candy y los pantalones están en mi cuarto- Ven acompáñame.

Y al levantarse dejo ver una muy buena vista de su hermoso trasero obteniendo como resultado la risa, silbidos, gritos y aplausos de las demás chicas.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto Candy sonreía con una sonrisa maliciosa. No quería hacerle la pregunta pero debido a las pruebas tuvo que hacerlo.

-Candy lo siento no sé qué me paso, jamás acostumbro a beber de este modo, me siento tan avergonzado, quisiera saber si… sí entre tú y yo.. su.. sucedió algo anoche.

Ja ja la risa contagiosa de Candy alivio un poco su frustración.

-Yo creo que anoche con lo borracho que estabas no hubieras podido aunque quisieras, vinimos a mi apartamento a continuar bebiendo pero apenas llegamos, te acostaste sobre mi sofá y empezaste a hacerme un stripper gratis, y al minuto siguiente ronroneabas como un bebe.

-La verdad quisiera pedirte disculpas nuevamente le dijo aún desnudo como estaba.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste. Dijo Candy al momento que se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él, con los pantalones en la mano. Coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Y en ese momento la lucidez volvió a la cabeza de Albert, allí estaba ella, a pocos centímetros de su boca, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo- Tengo que ir al hospital pero tengo algunos minutos que podríamos aprovechar.

Esa proposición tan descarada era la invitación que Albert estaba esperando y sin decir nada la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a él y que pudiera sentir todo lo que ella provocaba en su cuerpo, bajo la cabeza lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, para después apoderarse por completo de ellos, saboreándolo y besándolo con todo el amor y los sentimientos que estaban guardados en el fondo de su alma por tantos años en los que no supo de ella.

Una de sus manos subió por su cabello para acariciarlo y acercarla más a su boca, y en un segundo los dos habían perdido el control. Candy jadeaba sobre su boca, y le faltaba la respiración, sin dejar de besarla la coloco sobre la cama, y empezó a tocarla por todos lados, por su cintura por sus senos, sus manos subían y bajaban como si tuvieran vida propia, como si reconocieran cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Oh Dios mío alcanzo a decir Albert mientras ella desabrochaba cada uno de los botones de su camisa verde, para dejar ver unas hermosas bragas de randa color rosa suave. Y otro segundo más la randa había desaparecido y él estaba introduciéndose lentamente en el interior de Candy, le parecía un sueño tenerla allí, hacerla suya nuevamente, como la primera vez, solamente dos almas que se volvían a encontrar, el latido de sus corazones al unísono, la respiración entrecortada los susurros y los jadeos les anunciaban que estaban llegando al clímax, y Albert se fundió con ella como un solo cuerpo como un solo ser. Mientras ella lo sujetaba muy fuerte de los hombros el colocaba su cabeza entre su cuello y su cabello. Aspirando su aroma y su sexualidad.

Al quedarse abrazados, él se, sentía nuevamente vivo, cuando Candy rompió el encanto.

-Lo siento Albert se levantó apresurada mientras se metía al baño tengo 10 minutos para llegar al hospital, lo bueno es que me queda a dos cuadras dijo brindándole una linda sonrisa.

Él se empezó a vestir, pensando que ahora iban a volver a ser novios, la iba a conquistar, y la iba a invitar a todos los sitios. Quería compartir el resto de su vida con ella.

Cuando ella salió del baño después de una ducha rápida y su bata de doctora, lo que la hacía ser más guapa.

Dándole un beso rápido a Albert le dijo

-Vamos de salida los dos, porque si te quedas aquí mis compañeras no te dejaran en paz.

Y así fue apenas salieron las amigas le dedicaban sonrisas maliciosas, y una sugerente invitación.

-Vuelve cuando quieras Albert.

-Sí y también puedes bebe cuando quieras el sofá te estará esperando.

Después de que Candy lo dejara en el apartamento se encontró con la cara sonriente de Tomás.

-mmm Veo que la noche fue más interesante de lo que quieres hacer creer.

-Deja de decir bobadas, me pego un baño rápido, y te invito a comer, me muero del hambre. Ah y no te preocupes que yo pago.

-Ya rugiste dijo divertido su amigo.

Se fueron caminando rumbo a un pequeño restaurant que él conocía, mientras su amigo lo bombardeaba de preguntas que el sabiamente sabía evadir con toda naturalidad.

Pero al pasar por una pequeña cafetería, allí estaba Candy sentada charlando con otro colega porque iba vestido de la misma forma que ella. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a saludarla.

-Hola Candy pero coincidencia encontrarte de nuevo.

Sin levantar mucho la mirada ella lo miro de reojo diciendo.

-Hola Albert.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Disculpa Anthony te presento a Albert Andrew un viejo amigo, Albert te presento a Anthony Brown un colega.

Miro curioso al doctor que la acompañaba era un hombre rubio y blanco como el de ojos azules, también pero un poco más oscuros.

-Me preguntaba si puedo invitarte a tomar un café. Dijo Albert emocionado

-Lo siento como ves solo tenemos 10 minutos y debemos volver al trabajo.

-Pero pensé… su palabra quedo en el aire. Cuando su amigo lo jalo hacia atrás. –Discúlpenos por interrumpirlos mi amigo yo solo pasábamos por aquí, me alegro verte nuevamente Candy, ah disculpe docto a usted también que sigan pasando bien.

Albert no entendía nada, solo se dejó conducir por su amigo mientras le decía un breve adiós a Candy, lo único que sabía es que ella estaba cenando con otro chico y lo peor es que lo saludo como si el no significara nada en su vida, como si fuera un simple conocido, a donde habían quedado los besos, caricias, y todo lo que había sucedido apenas hace unas horas.

-Vamos por ese café le dijo a Tomás sin decir más palabra, pero con un sinnúmero de interrogantes en su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicas un nuevo capítulo gracias por sus comentarios.

Laila: si tenías razón los preparativos de la boda eran para Annie, no te puedo decir pero poco a poco entenderemos las razones por la que Candy se comporte así, pero son muchos factores, el tiempo su padre, sí sí de eso tienes que estar segura que el destino tiene que darle nuevamente la oportunidad para estar juntos y aprender a superar los miedos y obstáculos juntos gracias por tu comentario.

Saludos.

Gatita Andrew: no no prima esta si no se la perdono tiene cero en actuación, y cero en conducta por no llegar a tiempo a la escuela, ja ja como va a ser posible que mi propia prima no se había dado cuenta de este fic y eso que ya voy por el capítulo seis. Bueno bueno no seamos drásticas, te disculpo porque aparte de ser mi familia, tkm, y me encantan tus reviews, por eso es mentira los de las malas notas, y tú eres igual a mí me encanta leer y leer, saludos mi prima bella, un abrazo a la distancia.

Maly1978: gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el capítulo me alegra que me escribas.

Linda K: Hola Lynda muchas gracias por tu comentario, y más viniendo de ti que siempre estoy pendiente de tu actualización en el fic, En algún lugar lejano.

Saludos..


	7. Chapter 7

_Ella la llamo bella, porque bella es su alma, porque esconde en su mente pensamientos transparentes, y sus ojos inocentes de amores incandescentes,_

_Se mezclan en silueta de mujer incomparable._

**EL DESTINO SIEMPRE ME LLEVA A TI**

**CAPITULO # 7**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Dos días más sin saber de ella, dos días más habían pasado desde que la vio tomando café con otro hombre y ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo. Porque Candy habrá cambiado tanto se preguntaba, porque se mostraba amoroso un instante y al otro hacía como si fuera cualquier conocido que pase por la calle, decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y dedicarse a trabajar solamente metiéndose de lleno en el trabajo podía olvidarse de ella completamente.

Después de una hora su celular sonaba insistentemente.

-Aló.

-Hola Albert como estas te saluda Candy quisiera verte hoy.

-¡Candy!… claro me gustaría te paso recogiendo dime la hora.

-No.. mejor yo voy al tuyo, con todas las chicas por aquí es imposible tener privacidad..

Esas palabra fueron una promesa para el rubio su corazón salto de alegría y la esperanza de nuevo llegaba a su alma, si ella lo quería ver era que todavía lo amaba, que deseaba seguir, su relación, después de minutos en silencio por fin pudo escuchar su voz.

-Te espero a las 8:00 Candy esperare ansioso por ti.

-Estaré puntual Albert. Adiós tengo trabajo.

-Adiós Candy.

Así se quedó con el teléfono en la mano sin poder creer que ella quisiera volver a verlo después de tantos días de suspenso de tantas preguntas sin respuestas, no le gustaba nada esa sensación y esa misma noche lo quería aclarar con ella.

La sola llamada de ella escuchar su voz, y decirle que iba a su apartamento por la noche fue el aliciente para que Albert trabajara con alegría, ahínco y todos notaban el cambio en su semblante incluso le hicieron la broma de cuál era su secreto para estar tan feliz ese día. Pero el solo sonreía sabía cuál era su secreto una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Al salir del trabajo no diría corrió si no que voló a su casa, aparco el coche y se fue a pegar un gran baño para estar presentable para la cita, incluso había despachado al buen Tomás muy temprano y le había advertido que no volviera bien entrado al amanecer porque se las vería con él. Y en verdad si sabía lo que le convenía no se atrevería a contradecirlo y verlo enojado.

Tal como lo dijo ella a las ocho en punto tocaron a su puerta y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, allí estaba la dueña de sus desvelos e incertidumbre con una hermosa sonrisa, esos ojos verdes que prometían tantas cosas y recién bañada y salida del Hospital.

-Hola Candy bienvenida.

-Gracias Albert.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo.

-No estoy bien.

-Candy quisiera preguntarte algo…. No sabía cómo comenzar sus dudas e incertidumbre que rondaban constantemente por su cabeza desde que la volvió a ver.

-Shhhhh. Ella se acercó a él, y coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios silenciándolo- Lo que ahora menos deseo en estos momentos Albert es hablar.

-Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es estar contigo sin pasado sin presente y sin futuro, vivir el momento ahora y disfrutar el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo mirándome con pasión y deseo como lo hago yo, con esos ojos tan hermosos que quisiera perderme en ellos.

El corazón de Albert latía a mil por hora, su respiración era cada vez más rápida y su pulso se había acelerado súbitamente, era ella su Candy quien le estaba diciendo todas esas hermosas palabras, que se alegraba de verlo y que deseaba lo mismo. Suavemente levanto su mano y empezó a acariciarle su suave rostro con sus nudillos, ella jadeo por el toque y Albert no espero más invitación para acercarse y rozar suavemente sus labios con los de ella, esos labios que sabían a melocotón a aliento dulce y fresco sobre ellos, de pronto el suave beso fue subiendo de tono cuando ella abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida y Albert no la hizo esperar con deseo, con amor, con todas las ganas que sentía por ella metió su lengua y rozo la de ella después se unieron en un baile tan sensual probándose y disfrutando aquellas sensaciones, ella instintivamente se acercó más a Albert, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, y él fue profundizando su beso y con una mano la atrajo más hacia él por la nuca, mientras la otra la deslizaba por su espalda y la atraía más a su cuerpo para que ella pudiera sentir todo el deseo toda la excitación que su suave roce provocaba en él.

-Te deseo tanto Candy.

Ella gimió sobre sus labios en respuestas a lo que él le había dicho. De pronto eran suspiros, jadeos y brazos y manos tocándose por doquier, la explosión era excitante se podía sentir en el aire toda la pasión contenida.

Sin decir más Albert la tomo en sus brazos, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y con sus brazos lo rodeaba por el cuello, así la condujo hasta su habitación sin hablar solo con miradas que demostraban que el amor entre ellos no había disminuido ni un poco en todos esos años. Al llegar a la cama la deslizo sobre su cuerpo y así todavía sin apartar la mirada ninguno de los dos, Albert empezó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la blusa de seda, con cada botón que se iba abriendo, el suspiraba y allí estaban esos hermosos pechos, sujetados por un brassier, después deslizo la falda negra por su piernas, mientras ella también lo ayudaba desesperada a quitarse la ropa y a desvestirlo.

-Oh Candy que hermosa eres- susurro él mientras quitaba el sujetador y besaba sus hombros desnudos.

-Tú también Albert, y ella deslizo las dos manos por ese fornido pecho lleno de suave vello dorado.

Nuevamente empezaron la ronda de besos y suspiros y el lentamente la acostó sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de ella todo esto sin dejar de besarla.

Mientras sus manos expertas la recorrían por todos lados, con un dedo fue deslizándose desde su cuello rozando sus pezones que se endurecieron por el contacto, bajo lentamente por su vientre plano, y se acercó peligrosamente a su vellosidad, mientras ella jadeaba sin control, y sin más introdujo un dedo en su interior, mientras ella se retorcía por esas sensaciones tan placenteras, y jadeaba sin control, empezó con mover sus dedos en círculos dentro de ella, sabiendo que ella estaba mojada y lista para él.

-Ahhh por favor Albert… por favor…

-Te gusta… al tiempo que introdujo otro dedo acariciando su clítoris.

-Sí… por favor.. ya no aguanto… mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban en espera de más.

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi bella dama- sonrío Albert complacido por la respuesta de Candy.

Y se introdujo en su interior de un solo golpe ella grito sin control mientras Albert se acomodaba y la llenaba por completo.

-Me gusta tanto estar dentro de ti- susurro Albert mientras jadeaba cerca de su oído, y acomodaba su cabeza en los cabellos rubios.

Subía una y otra vez, con movimientos que eran enloquecedor para ambos, como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor, tal vez no pero era como si lo fuera, porque en aquella entrega Albert la sentía tan mujer tan suya, cerca de su corazón como siempre lo había deseado.

-Albertt… gemía ella mientras colocaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura para que el pudiera llenarla hasta el último rincón de su interior.

-Déjate llevar Candy, demuéstrame cuanto me deseas, susurraba mientras la besaba sin dejar de moverse y subir y bajar, y subir y bajar una y otra vez.

En aquel apartamento solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, el susurro de ambos, y la cama que cada cierto tiempo se movía al mismo movimiento de ellos.

Cuando la pasión era tanto y sus movimientos eran cada vez más fuerte, Candy lo rasguñaba por la espalda mientras se prendía de el al sentir que llegaba a su orgasmos y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, y los movimientos de Candy mientras se apretaba y convulsionaba contra el hicieron que Albert también se derramara dentro de ella hasta para llenarla completo.

El rodo a un lado de la cama y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo ella respiraba agitadamente, y se colocó encima de su pecho mientras Albert acariciaba su cabello, poco a poco las emociones y las respiraciones se fueron haciendo normales.

Se pusieron a conversar sobre todo lo que habían hecho, como ella se había cambiado de casa varias veces, y a pesar y en contra de su padre, estudio en la universidad medicina eso era lo que más le gustaba cuidar y curar a las personas.

Albert tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía como se sentía con la indiferencia de ella y ese era el momento.

-Candy quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

Supo que tal vez no había sido buena idea cuando ella se levantó súbitamente y se sentó sobre la cama.

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora Albert no arruinemos el momento.

-Pero es lo que siento Candy, todo este tiempo te he buscado y solo soñaba con volverte a ver algún día no quisiera perderte otra vez.

-Mira voy a ser sincera contigo para que no hay confusiones, yo no quiero una relación formal, me gusta mi independencia mi trabajo me exige mucho y no tengo tiempo para meterme de lleno en algo serio en estos momentos, sí es muy lindo el volvernos a ver y si me gusta estar contigo, pero yo no soy de las que se toman de las manos ni van a cita romántica, o les gusta que les manden flores yo soy practica y creo que tú también lo puedes ser, no compliquemos esto por favor te pido, nosotros solo somos amigos. Y si no puedes aceptar eso yo creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Y el chico que estabas tomando café el que significa en tu vida.

-Solo es un colega y amigo que comemos juntos y hablamos cosas del trabajo además creo que no debo darte explicaciones.

-Pero no entiendo porque no podemos tener una relación como todo el mundo.

-No me gustan las ataduras Albert solo de pensar que me enfrascare en alguna relación la piel se me pone de gallina.

-Pero antes te gustaba, te encantaba que tomara tu mano y camináramos por las calles ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de ello?

-No, me he olvidado pero la gente cambia, Albert debes comprender eso ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo ya no soy la misma.

-Está bien Candy será como tú quieres.

Dijo resignado Albert debía hacer lo que le pedía lo que menos quería era perderla nuevamente así sea que tuviera que aceptar sus estúpidas reglas.

Ella se relajó y nuevamente se acomodó en su pecho.

De pronto el teléfono sonó y Albert contesto.

-Hola papa como estas sí, estoy bien ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

Después un silencio mudo, el palideció de repente su piel tan blanca como un papel.

-Tratare de hacer lo posible no te prometo nada y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede Albert?

-Era mi padre, no entiendo cuándo va a madurar dijo molesto – Un error tras otro.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo.

-No ahora le ha dado por salir con jovencitas 30 años menores que él y para colmo es mi ex, ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi ex me dejo por mi padre, dice que tienen un romance y que la cosa va seria que tienen que hablar conmigo y me invitan a comer. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo una cena con tu padre y con tu ex enamorada.

¿Por Dios en qué mundo vivimos?. Dijo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos., se que me sentiré incomodo ellos burlándose de mí será la peor cena de mi vida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras se sentaban en el respaldar de la cama.

-¿Harías eso por mí Candy?

-Yo haría todo por ti Albert.

-Menos formalizar nuestra relación.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema estoy pensando en algo mejor que hacer que hablar, y se colocó sobre sus muslos y empezó a besarlo nuevamente despertando el deseo en Albert que inmediatamente se introdujo en ella para nuevamente iniciar su noche de pasión..

CONTINUARÁ…

Chicas capitulo corto pero significativo a pesar de todo y la resistencia de Candy se han vuelto a reunir y espero que esta vez sea para mucho más que una noche de buen sexo..

Saludos a Gatita Andrew mi prima bella, Zafiro Azul, Mayra Exitosa, Maly 1978 gracias por sus comentarios chicas de verdad les agradezco..


End file.
